


Call for me - Weight of the Just

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [26]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bell Magic, Blood Magic, Friendship, Injury Recovery, M/M, Magic-Users, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The first day of audience ends with several people making reports about being attacked by a young Blood Mage that very morning. An Older Blood mage claims his property was stolen a week earlier and an Inn Keeper claims he was robbed by an unwilling patron. Victor, Georgi, and Chris contemplate what to do about it when Mila puts in her two cents, and they weigh a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 97 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> This story follows the events in 'No shirt of my back', to be more exact this takes place the same day. 
> 
> And as always if you want to, ask me anything, message me , or look up the trinkets I leave for things I'm working on, just drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and let me know. :}

Victor tries not to openly stare at the misshaped group standing in front of the dais he is sitting on. When Yakov said he had saved these people for last as they seemed to want to speak to him about the same thing, although it was clear they did not agree with the other's, Victor had thought it was just a bit of complicated domestic dispute. 

Yet these people were arguing with one another almost as much as demanding for him to take action, and after having to listen to them for nearly a whole hour he couldn't say he really followed what they were saying to begin with. Apparently somehow these completely different people, who were giving each other dead glares, had a situation concerning two Blood mages -another thing they were not agreeing about, as the apprentices kept saying there was a third one, but that wasn't a blood mage but had helped the one('s) to escape. 

When they start yelling at each other again Victor gives up. 

"Silence!!" He stands up from his throne. "I have given you people a whole hour to make a case for yourselves, and I have heard all of you that I need." He folds his arms in front of his chest. "So let me go over it as simple as I can, and do not interrupt me as you have worn my patients thin already."

He points at the Older Blood mage, who is honestly giving him the creeps. He is going to have his men look into this person. "Your claim is that you were staying someplace and that your property was stolen by a young Blood mage. Although you refuse to elaborate on what this property might be. You tracked down this property and the mage where you ended in..." he points at the inn keeper "your Inn. Where it turns out that you had only just a few hours ago had an argument with the same Mage over a bill that was yet to be settled. I too have some doubt with your story as I feel you are deliberately omitting some information that is important. This led to the mage being kicked out by a patron of your establishment. When you went to the mages room you found it cleared and assume that it was done by the other mage that he was traveling with." 

He turns his eyes on the older Blood Mage. "A mage you don't mention in your account of the theft. so we, for now, will assume they met later. Maybe even when arriving at the capital."

After this he turns to the Bell Mage apprentices. "And that is where you lot come in. You claim that these two Blood Mages attacked you when you were peacefully minding your own business. And that while you were trying to hold them down for the guards to take them in a third Mage showed up. This mage not only succeeded in fighting your entire group off by themselves but also managed to remove both mages from the enclosed spot you had gotten them in before the guards arrived." 

Victor sits back down and openly scowles at them. "So if any of you want to tell me the parts that you are keeping secret I would greatly appreciate it." He raises his hands to stop them from all talking at the same time claiming that he should, take action, compensate the loss, return what is rightfully theirs, and looks at them.

"Tomorrow. I will listen to you all again tomorrow as this is a lot to process and I need to be absolutely certain I do the right thing. Unlike the stories that go about, I am not half as impulsive as they give me credit for." 

He then motions to Yakov to make appointments with them all for the next day. The Bell Mage apprentices just looked a bit jaded, The Inn keeper was angry about losing time in his day from work but the old Blood mage was openly glaring at Victor. Victor just stared back, this was not the day to get cold feet from a Blood Mage, his face unfaltering till the door is shut behind them. 

Turning to Chris and Georgi who managed to stay beside him this whole time. The three of them sigh simultaneously. Chris leans into Victor's throne. 

"It's not like you to blow like that my dear friend. Although after everything going on today I do not blame you one moment. They did feel like they were all leaving crucial information out of their stories." He glances over to Georgi. "And you have some ideas. Judging by that face of yours." 

Georgi nods and looks at Chris. "I'll need some more information but I have a good idea." 

"Yeah, the whole idea is that those apprentices were the one initiating the attack, the Inn keeper raised the price for lodging after the mages had already paid the initial price because of a beef with the mages uncle several years back and that old Mage is a first class creep." 

The three men turn their gaze to the corner the voice comes from and are honestly not even surprised to see Mila step out from behind a drapery. Victor smiles at the young girl, he is starting to grow fond of her.

"You seem to know more about this than we do. I am assuming that you got this from a reliable source. Although, your claims sound a lot like that what I thought was the case. So please elaborate." Mila nods and approaches the throne.

She had honestly considered not to speak up, but somebody had to be telling the truth here. It was very clear, if the past hour was any indication, that these accusers were not going to do it. 

"I'll start with the beginning. The old Mage is a creep because that what was stolen from him by the one Mage was a the other mage. This boy had been given to him by the child's parents to pay of a dept. Poorly by our laws as they currently stand this makes the child his to do with as he pleases. That is why the other mage broke the binding contract and took of with him, he could not see the kid in pain." 

All three men get a very dark look on their face and Mila understands that no matter how much it is within the law, the old Mage is likely as good as dead.

"The Inn keeper had a lodging agreement with the two Mages that had already been paid for in full. But after finding out the oldest of the two was a nephew of a Blood Mage that once did him wrong he demanded that he would be compensated on the spot. This was refused and while the oldest argued that he could not be held accounted for actions he was no part of the younger one snuck around to the back of the lodge and climbed into their room to get their belongings out." 

There is one massive approving grin on the Kings face after her telling this. She can appreciate it. 

"These apprentices are actually part of the same group as the patron that used a magic enhanced dagger to bolt the Mage from the Inn. While the mages had been looking into how to get the injury treated they gotten attacked from behind. After fleeing for their lives, they were eventually corned in one of the back streets. Where they would have surely been killed, if a person they had met on their travel into the capital had not picked up the magic pattern from the younger mage and came to their rescue." 

Mila knows she isn't very clear but she said all that needed to be said. The Kings face has gone stern and for a moment she fears he'll get angry. She lived enough years under the previous King to feel some fear. She even nearly takes a step back. Especially when he leans towards her. 

"Are you telling me that the thing those apprentices were not telling us is that they were planning on committing murder." There is no real question in those words but still Mila responds by nodding once.

"Damn." Victor slams his fist onto the thrones arm rest. "If what you say is true. And I believe every word you said. We are dealing with the situation that a whole lot of people want them dead or worse. We have to find them and get them someplace safe." His blue eyes fix onto hers as if he is trying to drill into them. "Do you know where to find them? Mila dear." 

Mila nods. "They are in the guards infirmary right here in the palace sir. The person that travelled with them is an..." Mila wonders what to say for a second "acquaintance of me and Sara. They believed them to be safe here, and the doctors have been treating their wounds since arrival." 

"You led two Blood Mages into the Palace." The Grand Chamberlains voice booms through the room. "What if they had misled that friend of yours. You could have brought the whole palace down." 

Victor sees how Mila buckles into herself with a flash of doubt going over her face. "Yakov." Victor raises his voice a bit. "Please, keep it to an indoor voice at least." 

"let's go." "Go?" Mila looks up at The King jumping from the dais. Chris dressed i clothes indicating he is the new head of the guards and Georgi also step down. "Yes go. I will need to talk to these two Mages. And I am not yet known enough by the way this place is laid down to know how to get there fastest." 

Mila nods and walks back over to the tapestry. When she sees them all move towards the door she calls for them to join her. Even Yakov fallows them into the hidden passage, which he claims he had only heard of. 

Soon enough the end up at the infirmary, and when she checks the first room she is worried to find it empty. Victor understands that she fears that perhaps the Mages snuck out in fear of not being safe. They move to the second room but are then greeted with a whole different sight. 

"Mila!!! These Mages." Victor looks at her in shock. Then he turns back to the two boys snuggled together in the one bed, covered in more bandages then Victor believes he ever had in his whole career. "They aren't older than you. Are they." 

Mila shakes her head. "Leo, that is the one in the red shirt, is a year older than me so he's thirteen. He was also hurt the most in the attack. The doctor's said he was extremely lucky to not have gotten any worse injuries as they were clearly all defensive ones. The other one, the one on top of Leo, well, I think his name is Guang Hong, he is the one that old Mage considers his property." 

At this their attention is pulled to the bed by a very strained sound. Guang is shivering as if simply mentioning it makes him relive horrid moments. Leo's hand that was placed on his back slide up and bury itself in the young boy's hair. The clear indication of protectiveness calming the younger boy without waking either one up.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Victor and Georgi are 21 and Chris is 19, Mila is 12, Leo is 13 and Guang is 11 in this story. (I previously said they were 12&14 but forgot that this takes place after Yuuri turns 18, but before their birthdays, so it is corrected here)
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll drop by your profile to check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
